In the prefect's bathroom
by Goldengel
Summary: Harry will Baden. Doch er ist nicht der einzige mit diesem Gedanken.


**In the prefect's bathroom**

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Genre:** Fluff, un peu d'Angst

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask, don't sue, don't tell

**Summary:** Harry will Baden. Doch er ist nicht der einzige mit diesem Gedanken.

**Warnings:** SLASH

**Pairings:** Harry/Cedric

**Author:** Goldengel

**E-Mail:** findet ihr im Profil

**AT ALL:** Die erste Cedric/Harry fic überhaupt hier und die erste, die ich komplett fertig habe. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie. Nachdem ich Feuerkelch gesehen hatte, ging mir dieses Pairing nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Film war so slashy.

**Anything else:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen (wer nicht?)

Der Vollmond ließ das Schloss in einem gespenstischen Glanz leuchten. Das Licht schien durch die viele Fenster und beleuchtete

die Gänge fast komplett. Es war komplett ruhig. Alle Lehrer und Schüler lagen unbekümmert in ihren Betten und schliefen. Manche

tief und fest, manche leicht. Aber alle schliefen. Alle, bis auf einen schwarzhaarigen 4.Klässler aus Gryffindor, der mit einem

Goldenen Ei unter seinem Arm und verhüllt von einem Tarnumhang durch Hogwarts irrte. Er lief in einem leichten Trab und

stoppte plötzlich abrupt, als er vor seinem Ziel ankam: Dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Er sah sich kurz um und flüsterte dann "Pinienfrisch" und die

Tür ging auf. Cedric hatte also die Wahrheit über das Passwort gesagt und ihn nicht verarscht.

Als Harry das Bad betrat, klappte ihm der Mund auf: Das gesamte Badezimmer war mit Marmor ausgekleidet und in der Mitte des

Raumes war ein swimmingpoolgroßes Becken, welches wohl die Badewanne darstellen sollte. An den Seitenwänden des Beckens

ragten mindestens Hundert goldene Wasserhähne, jeder mit verschiedenfarbenen Juwelen besetzt. Ein Kronleuchter tauchte den

Raum in gemütliches warmes Licht. An der Wand hing ein großes Bild einer Meerjungfrau, die schnarchend auf einem Stein lag.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte den Tarnumhang auf eine kleine Ablage neben einem Waschbecken auf der linken Seite

des Raumes. Daneben legte er das Ei und dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen und Socken und ging zu dem großen Becken

und nahm es genauer unter die Lupe. Die Wanne war so tief, dass Harry, würde er reinfallen, nicht ohne Hilfe rauskommen würde.

Er beugte sich zu einem der Wasserhähne und öffnete ihn. Blauer dickflüssiger Badezusatz kam hinaus und begann sofort Blasen

zu schlagen und es begann nach Ozean zu riechen. Harry drehte den Hahn wieder zu und machte so weiter mit einigen mehr, aus denen immer

andersfarbiger Badeschaum rauskam, der auch immer anders roch, bis es im Raum ziemlich merkwürdig roch und sich die Farben im Becken zu einem ekeligen Braunton zusammen getan haben. Harry probierte jedoch noch mehr herum, bis er dann endlich den Hahn

für das Wasser gefunden hatte. Er drehte diesen voll auf und sah zu, wie sich das Becken langsam füllte. Dann drehte er noch einen

Hahn auf aus dem eine grüne Flüssigkeit kam, die nach Wald roch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging durch eine weiter Tür hinter der

Eingangstür. Er drückte sie auf und kam in einen großen Duschraum. Mindestens zehn Duschen waren hier drinne und eine lange

Reihe an goldenen Handtuchhaltern. Der 4.Klässler drehte sich um und verließ den Raum wieder, schloss die Tür und ging zur

Badewanne zurück. Sie war schon fast voll. Das war es wohl, was er an Hogwarts so liebte.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich aus und legte seine Kleidung auf einen kleinen Haufen auf die Ablage. Darauf legte er seine Brille und

dann warf er seinen Tarnumhang über den Haufen, damit, in dem unwahrscheinlichen Falle, dass jemand hereinkommen würde, er

einfach abtauchen konnte und sich nicht um seine Kleidung kümmern musste, denn eigentlich durfte er ja nicht mal hier sein.

Harry nahm das Ei und legte es neben den Badewannenrand. Dann hob er sich in die Badewanne hinein in das angenehm warme

Wasser und spürte wie seine Füße den Boden berührten. Der Boden hatte sich ihm angepasst. Harry grinste und ließ Hogwarts in

seinen Gedanken wieder einmal hochleben.

Dann nahm er sich das Ei und legte es ins Wasser. Es trieb auf der Oberfläche einige Male um seine eigene Achse und dann setzte

sich Harry auf eine in das Becken eingearbeitete Bank und öffnete das Ei. Es kam wieder das furchtbare Geschreie.

"Verdammt.", knurrte Harry und schloss es wieder und lies es vor sich hin treiben.

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er genoss das warme Wasser und wie es seine Muskeln wärmte und

entspannte. Es war ganz ruhig und Harry war sich fast sicher hören zu können, wie die kleinen Seifenblasen platzten. Doch diese

Ruhe sollte ihm nicht gegönnt sein, denn plötzlich hörte er das knarren der Tür und sie ging auf. Schnell tauchte Harry ab und

tauchte auf die andere Seite des Beckens.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", fluchte der Junge in Gedanken und spürte wie sein Sauerstoff knapp wurde. Er hatte keine Zeit

gehabt Luft zu holen, denn die Tür ging zu schnell auf.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er schon Ewigkeiten unter Wasser, als er plötzlich merkte, dass sich soeben jemand anderes in das

Wasser gelassen hatte.

"Oh verdammte Scheiße.", dachte Harry, sowohl auf die Person als auch auf seinen Sauerstoffmangel bezogen.

Langsam wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen schummrig und wenn er nicht bald auftauchen würde, würde er ertrinken. Also entschied

sich Harry für ersteres. Er durchbrach mit seinem Kopf die Wasseroberfläche und krallte sich an den Beckenrand und inhalierte in

schnellen Zügen den vermissten Sauerstoff. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wer ihn jetzt geschockt ansah, er musste erst mal atmen.

"Harry Potter?", fragte hinter ihm eine Stimme. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war so klar. Er will ein Bad nehmen und wer

hat die gleiche Idee? Genau, Cedric Diggory.

Zögernd drehte sich Harry um und sah in die geschockten Augen Cedrics. Der Hufflepuff saß auf der Bank, auf der Harry vor

einigen Sekunden noch gesessen hatte. Seine brünetten Haare waren mit Schaum verklebt und ebenfalls glitt etwas Schaum über

seine trainierte Brust und dann ins Wasser.

"Ähm... Hi.", murmelte Harry und die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Cedric irritiert, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht seinen Körper zu verstecken oder ähnliches. Von

Harry hingegen sah man nur seinen Kopf, da er bis zum Kinn abgetaucht war.

"Baden?", murmelte Harry mit brennenden Wangen.

"Oh. Achso. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das Bad sofort benutzt. Ähm..", Cedric kratzte sich nervös am Kopf und sah sich die

Wasserhähne an.

"Ja... ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte mir, dass ich ja einfach baden könne.", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf der anderen

Seite der Badewanne auf die Bank. Jetzt zeigte auch sein Oberkörper aus dem Wasser, was ihn jedoch störte, im Angesicht zu

Cedrics schön braunen durchtrainierten Körper und seinem weißen unmuskulösen Oberkörper.

"Achso. Ähm, soll ich gehen? Weil ich will dich nicht stören, oder so.", murmelte Cedric und sah Harry unsicher an.

"Mir egal.", meinte der Gryffindor und schaute auf die Wasseroberfläche. Dann fügte er hinzu: "Es ist groß genug."

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Doch anstelle von irgendeinen Punkt in der

Ferne zu fixieren, wie Cedric es tat, betrachtete er seinen Badegenossen. Er konnte seine Blicke partout nicht von Cedrics

Oberkörper ablassen und auch nicht von seinen am Kopf klebenden Haaren. Er sah wirklich gut aus, so wie Hermine es schon

gesagt hatte.

Harry schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und tauchte dann wieder bis zum Kinn ab, da sein Körper kalt wurde.

"Harry, ähm, das ist vielleicht eine dumme Frage, aber darf ich sie sehen? Die Narbe?", Cedric sah ihn an und Harry starrte zurück.

Dann nickte er sehr sanft und schon war Cedric vor ihm. Er sah Harry tief in die Augen und Harry sah, dass Cedric graue Augen

hatte. Er spürte Cedrics Atem auf seinem Gesicht und er fand es nicht mal unangenehm. Cedric hob seine Hand und strich vorsichtig das Haar von Harrys Stirn und sah sich eindringlich die Narbe an. Mit einem Finger fuhr er sie vorsichtig nach. Harry spürte sein Herz heftigst klopfen und hatte Angst, Cedric würde es hören können. Doch dieser war viel zu sehr von der Narbe fasziniert. Er strich über sie und lehnte sich dann noch näher ran und nahm sich genau unter die Lupe. Harry begann sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, denn so nah hatte er noch nie jemanden an seine Narbe gelassen. Plötzlich spürte er etwas weiches auf ihr und zu seinem Schock merkte er, dass Cedric seine Stirn geküsst hatte. Etwas geschockt und vielleicht sogar etwas angewidert, stieß sich Harry von Cedric ab und schwamm zum Beckenrand und versuchte hinauszuklettern, doch Cedric hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und hielt es stark fest.

"Geh nicht.", flüsterte er und ließ Harry dann schnell wieder los. Harry drehte sich um und sah Cedric an, der mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm schaute.

"Ich.. es tut mir leid, Harry.", flüsterte der Hufflepuff und sein Gesicht sah schmerzhaft verzogen aus.

Harry sah ihn an und hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er ging durch das Wasser zu ihm und stellte sich, mit etwas Abstand, vor ihn.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf Cedrics Schulter. Dieser schaute auf ihn hinab.

"Es.. ich weiß nicht, was mich überkommen hat.", murmelte Cedric und ließ sich auf die Bank nieder. Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

"Es ist echt ok. So was kenne ich.", meinte Harry und sah, wie Cedric leicht gezwungen lächelt.

"Du kennst es also, wenn du plötzlich den Drang hast, jemanden zu küssen?", fragte er leise und Harry schluckte hart. Ok, das kannte er nicht direkt.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte Cedric zum wiederholten Male. Es wurde ganz ruhig im Raum. Harry sah Cedric von der Seite an und Cedric starrte auf das Wasser vor ihm.

"Bist du schwul?", sprudelte es plötzlich aus dem Gryffindor raus und Cedric riss seinen Blick los und schaute Harry an.

"Nein!", rief er halb, "wie kommst du da drauf?"

Harry setzte sich etwas auf, um nicht noch kleiner neben Cedric zu wirken.

"Na ja, du wolltest mich küssen, oder?"

Cedric sah Harry an. Dann atmete er aus und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ja, aber das war nur... es überkam mich nur kurz.. Ich..", Cedric brach ab und warf seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken und starrte den Kronleuchter an der Decke an.

"Du?", hackte Harry nach und sah sich Cedrics Hals an. Der bot sich nur dazu an, ihn zu küssen.

"Ich würde immer noch..."

Harry und Cedric sahen sich beide etwas geschockt an, aber plötzlich rückte Harry näher und strich dann mit einer Hand über Cedrics Wange. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals und er war sich sicher auch Cedrics hören oder mindestens fühlen zu können.

Dann lehnte sich Cedric etwas zu Harry herab und sah ihm in die Augen. Er leckte sich schnell über die Lippen und sah, wie Harry es ihm gleichtat. Cedrics Blick fiel auf Harrys Lippen und dann wieder in seine Augen. Harry nickte leicht und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem Kuss.


End file.
